1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to data communications systems used in conjunction with radar systems.
While the invention is described herein with reference to an illustrative embodiment for a particular application, it is understood that the invention is not limited thereto and those of ordinary skill in the art, with access to the teachings herein, will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In airborne, shipborne, and land based systems equipped with a radar tracking capability, it is often desirable to use the radar system hardware for communication. In many cases, this dual use of preexisting hardware allows lighter, smaller, and less costly overall communication and tracking systems.
However, a significant operational limitation may be imposed on such dual purpose systems designed using conventional technology. The limitation arises in the ability of a first radar equipped system to track while communicating with a second system. These systems must typically inhibit radar tracking transmissions while communicating so that a message may be transmitted without affecting the radar returns. This limits the ability of the first system to track friendly or unfriendly rapidly moving vehicles.